Luz de Luna
by jeny3329
Summary: Draco está cansado de todo y decide terminar con su vida, pero no contaba con que su alma atormentada podía recibir un poco de luz, luz de Luna. Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres".
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, ni ningún componente del mundo mágico que escribió J.K Rowling me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres".**

* * *

**Draco POV**

Estoy sentado en la sala común. Si alguien de otra casa entrara seguramente se quejaría por el frío, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados.

Zabini y Theo están jugando ajedrez mágico, los dos apestan. Crabbe y Goyle están sentados en el sillón de al frente esperando que yo les dé alguna señal, los tontos no tienen un gramo de cerebro, sin mí no saben qué hacer.

Llevo días sin dormir, sin comer y faltando a clases. La misión que me encargaron es muy difícil y no creo poder llevar a cabo. Aunque me considero listo, sólo la sangre sucia tiene mejores notas que yo, no hay forma en la que pueda matar al mago más poderoso que conozco, es decir, si el viejo loco no fuera tan rígido con la magia podría ser más grande que el Señor Oscuro.

Hoy no quiero trabajar en el armario hoy, necesito olvidarlo todo al menos por una noche. Olvidar que mi madre está en peligro y que mi padre acaba de escapar de Azkaban. Si pudiera lo desaparecería a él y a todos sus amigos, por su culpa estoy en este problema. ¡Dejó que Cara rajada, Longbottom, la come libros, las comadrejas y la lunática lo derrotaran! No sé cómo se atreve a llamarme inútil.

Me levanto de mi sofá favorito (el que nadie se atreve a usar) y me dispongo a salir de la mazmorra, los gorilas se preparan para seguirme pero con un gesto de la mano los detengo. Quiero estar solo.

Vago por los pasillos y no me doy cuenta de a donde me dirijo hasta que llego: la torre de astronomía. El cielo está nublado y no hay nadie estudiando las estrellas. Me siento en la baranda, con los pies colgando en el vacío, si me lanzo ¿alguien me extrañara? ¿Castigaran a mi madre por mi cobardía? Es tentador acabar con la tortura en la que vivo, entregarme a la muerte. Estoy tan cansado de luchar. Me quedó ahí casi dos horas. ¿Cómo será el más allá? ¿Habrá alguno? Tomo la decisión, voy a tirarme. Pongo mi varita en el suelo y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo alguien me toca el hombro.

Vuelvo a ver al imbécil que me interrumpió y casi me caigo por la sorpresa.

**Luna POV**

No puedo dormir. Mis compañeras de cuarto están hablando del chico que me gusta. Una de ellas saldrá con él este fin de semana. Siento un poco de tristeza pero la hago a un lado, Draco Malfoy es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Ella está contando lo que harán en Hogsmeade. Creo que los Torposolos están revoloteando en mi cabeza porque siento deseos de maldecirla con el Moco-murciélago que Ginny insistió en que aprendiera. Lo mejor es salir a tomar aire. No encuentro mis zapatos, seguramente los nargles los escondieron. Hace un poco de frío pero no me importa, mi papá dice que es bueno para la salud.

No sé a dónde ir. Mis amigos están en Gryffindor, nadie en mi propia casa me habla, pienso en ir a buscarlos pero no lo hago. Ellos deben estar dormidos. Camino hasta la entrada del castillo, tengo ganas de ir a visitar a los Thestrals pero cuando veo la puerta de la torre de astronomía siento que debo subir.

Después de subir las largas escaleras diviso a alguien, pienso en volver sobre mis pasos pero reconozco a la persona, es el rubio que inunda mis sueños desde hace unos meses. Me quedo mirándolo un rato, disfrutando del espectáculo, no sé por qué cada vez que lo veo una revolución comienza en mi estómago. No creo en las casualidades, voy a hablar con él. Pone su varita en el suelo, me da la espalda y sus brazos se tensan, como si se estuviera impulsando. Percibo una vibra extraña saliendo de él y lo decido, tengo que ayudarlo. Me acerco, no sé qué decirle así que le pongo la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

**Draco POV**

Ella no me dice nada, sólo jala mi mano y me obliga a entrar. No opongo resistencia, sus ojos me tienen como atrapado, son azules y… puros. Nunca nadie me dirigió una mirada tan honesta y llena de preocupación. Se agacha, levanta mi varita y me la entrega. Se sienta en el frio suelo con las piernas cruzadas y noto que no tiene zapatos. Me quito la capa y la pongo sobre sus piernas, después me siento junto a ella.

-¿Qué quieres luná… Lovegood? – no quiero sonar tan maleducado pero odio que las personas observen mis debilidades. Ella sonríe de manera soñadora, creo que no me va a responder. Se conforma con verme.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta con voz sincera, casi infantil. Yo no sé qué responderle, ella no me presiona, mueve su varita y conjura unas llamas azules que pone sobre una lámina de metal. La habitación se ilumina y el aire se calienta. La estudio a fondo, es muy rubia, tanto como yo. Su cara es dulce y su expresión inocente. Está usando una túnica para dormir y en el cuello lleva una… ¿raíz? Sacudo la cabeza ante su excentricidad.

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama? – Estoy un poco preocupado por ella, se ve muy frágil, como si se pudiera quebrar.

-No podía dormir – me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez en nuestra corta conversación en la que alguien responde a una pregunta.

-¿Por qué? – me gusta que no trata de interrogarme acerca de lo que iba a hacer. Quiero distraerme y estoy seguro de que ella me puede ayudar.

-Una de mis compañeras de cuarto estaba hablando de ti – eso me confunde, no encuentro la relación entre lo que esa Ravenclaw dijo y su imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño, seguramente ella lo lee en mi rostro porque me explica – Me gustas desde hace un tiempo y los Torposolos empiezan a rondar mi cabeza cuando otras chicas hablan de ti – la miro con la boca abierta pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero que se ría, que me diga que es una broma, que se sonroje, que huya, que haga cualquier cosa pero ella se queda aquí junto a mí sin parecer avergonzada.

**Luna POV**

Creo que lo rompí. No se mueve y tampoco emite sonido alguno. Creo que piensa que soy rara, que debo hacer lo que hacen otras chicas de mi edad al confesarse pero no puedo. No estoy apenada ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo si estoy diciendo la verdad? Espero unos minutos a que procese mis palabras. Cuando despierta de su trance me sonríe un segundo y después vuelve a su usual expresión impasible.

-¿Por qué no intentas sonsacarme que estaba haciendo cuando llegaste? – parece un poco a la defensiva, quiero que se sienta cómodo conmigo. Estiro la mano hasta él y sin pedir permiso, ya que no estoy haciendo nada malo, tomo la suya entre las mías que son mucho más pequeñas. No las retira, su mirada se vuelve más penetrante y siento como se relaja.

-Si quisieras contarme, lo harías – él asiente, sin aviso se acerca más a mí y pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros. Instantáneamente recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, brindándole el calor humano que parece necesitar. Veo una marca negra y me doy cuenta de lo que es. No hago ningún comentario, él apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y cierro los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

-No fue mi elección, pero no puedo dejar que mi madre muera – no dije nada, lo dejo seguir– Si no hago lo que me ordenó, nos matara – me mantengo en silencio, pero estoy segura de que no dirá más. Estamos así el resto de la noche. Su presencia me hace sentir reconfortada.

**Draco POV**

Siento algo cálido muy cerca de mi cuerpo, comienzo a despertar. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama, la superficie es dura como piedra. Entonces recuerdo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, abro los ojos para asegurarme de que no fue un sueño. Ella está a mi lado durmiendo tranquila. Sonrió abiertamente, ayer encontré un ángel. Se mueve, seguramente sintiendo mi escrutinio. Abre los ojos y clava sus pozos azules en mis cuevas grises. Responde a mi sonrisa con otra que me quita la respiración.

-Buenos días – murmura escondiendo su nariz en mi cuello mientras aspira mi aroma. La abrazo más fuerte, con ambos brazos.

-Buenos días – nos separamos luego de unos segundos, me pongo de pie y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo – Deberías bajar primero – quiero quedarme con ella pero entiendo el peligro en que la pondría. Ella me comprende, se pone de puntillas, me da un beso en los labios, suave y rápido, pero que estremece todo mi ser. Se aleja sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, yo sólo veo como se aleja.

En el desayuno una lechuza desconocida deja caer un paquete en mi plato. Rompo la envoltura y encuentro un diario, lo abro y aparecen unas letras

_"Sé que no podemos vernos seguido, pero puedes hablarme siempre que quieras. LL" _

Alzo la cabeza y la veo en su mesa, escribiendo en un diario idéntico.

_"Gracias Luna"_

Sé que mi futuro es oscuro, pero prometo no dejar que contamine mi alma. Ya encontré mi luz.

Un año después estoy en mi cuarto, envié a mi elfo para darle comida y curar sus heridas. Pude rescatar nuestro cuaderno y se lo mando. Quiero darle apoyo en esta situación, no la dejaré pasar por esto sola.

**Luna POV**

La guerra terminó. Estoy en el lugar donde pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos. Sin él no habría sobrevivido a los horribles días en la Mansión de su familia. Algunas noches bajaba a dormir conmigo, estuvieron a punto de descubrirlo varias veces, su madre nos ayudó a vernos. Me siento entre los escombros, lo estoy esperando. Pasa un rato pero no dudo ni una vez, sé que vendrá. Escucho pasos apresurados, me pongo de pie y en cuanto lo veo corro hasta él.

Al fin estamos juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

** topic/105031/107710639/1/**

Hola a todos! Como sabrán entré al reto del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres" reto temático de febrero "Los opuestos se atraen".

Me gustaría que se tomaran un tiempo para leer las historias y votar por "Luz de Luna"

Se los ruego... nunca había participado en un reto y sería genial no ser la última!

Besos a todos

Jenni


End file.
